Take Up Arms
It is the first quest within The Companions quest line. This quest consists of training with Vilkas, giving Vilkas' sword to Eorlund, bringing Aela the Huntress her shield, and following Farkas to the guild quarters. Walkthrough Train with Vilkas To train with Vilkas, follow him out to the courtyard. If the Dragonborn happen to lose sight of him, the Dragonborn can find him outside practicing with one of the target dummies until the Dragonborn arrive. Speak with him and he will tell the Dragonborn that the "old man" told him to have a look at the Dragonborn. He will then instruct the Dragonborn to take a few swings at him so he can gauge the Dragonborn's skill. Vilkas will draw his sword and shield but refrains from attacking the Dragonborn, so swing away. After about three swings, and a few humbling remarks, this part of the quest ends with Vilkas handing the Dragonborn his sword to bring to Eorlund. the Dragonborn can't use magic against Vilkas, unless the Dragonborn use Bound weapons. Vilkas may remark on you using magic if you use an enchanted weapon and will fight back until the end of the training, this may be a glitch. If the Dragonborn waits too long and have grown too powerful (very strong weapons) the Dragonborn can kill him in 1 hit, which will result in him trying to kill the Dragonborn even after the Dragonborn completes the quest. Also, a random glitch may occur where Vilkas will become aggressive as soon as the Dragonborn goes outside for their training. This is probably caused by having a follower attack him without the Dragonborn noticing. As such it is suggested not to bring a follower with the Dragonborn this particular quest. Give Vilkas's sword to Eorlund Eorlund Gray-Mane is found right next to the courtyard, up some stairs and next to the Skyforge. A gruff and straightforward man, he asks the Dragonborn what brings them to the skyforge. Once the Dragonborn explains that Vilkas sent the Dragonborn with his sword, he rightly assumes the Dragonborn to be the newcomer and softens a bit. He even offers some sage advice; don't always do as they are told. No one rules anyone else in The Companions. Eorlund states that he is not a Companion, but since no one else can work the forge, he is honored to help them out in any way he can. He voices a bit of surprise that they have lasted as long as they have without a leader but with Kodlak as Harbringer and advising the Circle, they succeed and yet each man is his own and each woman is her own. As the Dragonborn is about to take the their leave, he asks a favor of the Dragonborn; to take Aela's shield to back her as his wife is in mourning. Once the Dragonborn accept, he hands over the shield to the Dragonborn, ending this part of the quest. Bring Aela Her shield her shield.]] Leave the skyforge and head back to Jorrvaskr. Head down to Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, where the Dragonborn will find Aela the Huntress in her room with Skjor. Approach her, and once the Dragonborn hand over her shield she explains that she's been waiting a long while for its completion. It takes a moment but she recognizes the Dragonborn from the giant fight at the farm. Skjor makes mention that he saw the Dragonborn training in the courtyard with Vilkas, where Aela heard the Dragonborn gave him a good thrashing. Now Aela wonders if the Dragonborn could take Vilkas in a real fight. If the Dragonborn answer with the second choice, she explains that shield-brothers do not kill each other over a dispute. She seems impressed with the passion that burns in the Dragonborn, noting that the Dragonborn would make a fierce Companion. They call out for Farkas to show the Dragonborn where the Dragonborn will be staying and completes this part of the quest. Note that the Dragonborn cannot drop the shield. So if the Dragonborn venture off to do other things, the Dragonborn will not be able to rid themselves of any Steel Shields the Dragonborn collect. Follow Farkas Follow Farkas as he shows the Dragonborn to the their room. After some small talk, he tells the Dragonborn to pick a bed and fall in it. He expresses that he is pleased to see a new face and if the Dragonborn're looking for work, come see Aela or himself. Once the Dragonborn start making a name for themselves, he tells the Dragonborn to see Skjor or Vilkas for additional work. This completes the quest and the Dragonborn will unlock the Take Up Arms achievement. Before the Dragonborn part ways, Farkas will tell the Dragonborn about some trouble they're having in Whiterun Hold. It appears there is a problem with the Forsworn, and he warns the Dragonborn to be cautious. If the Dragonborn accept the job, this will start the quest Trouble in Skyrim. Before the Dragonborn leave Farkas will also offer a quest that he is in need of a Hired Muscle. Bugs There are some instances where the quest indicator marks the Giant Camp west of Whiterun, but she's not there. She may still be in one of the farms, where the Dragonborn spot the Companions killing a Giant after escaping execution. ** Solution: If the Dragonborn can't find her, open the console and type setstage c00 50. This causes Farkas to walk downstairs and show the Dragonborn to their lodgings, opening the next quest stage. ** Another solution is to type in the console prid 0001a697. This will select Aela wherever she is. Then type recycleactor. Now Aela will be in her room in Jorrvaskr waiting for the player. Now the Dragnborn can proceed with the quest as normally would. ** Optionally, type player.placeatme 1A696 to place Aela near the Dragonborn so the Dragonborn can giver her the shield. This does not complete the quest, nor will it trigger the conversation between her, the Dragonborn, and Skjor. ru:К оружию